El camino
by m3lita
Summary: The name of the fic has several meanings, one the translation from spanish which means the road to what I hope it would happen with Jackie & Hyde, also a reference to Hyde's other love his El Camino & finally I just love that Black Key's album :P
1. 1979

Ok first of all a couple of things, english is not my first language, I haven't seen the 8th season & I'm not going to see it either, so everything that I know from that weird storyline it's what I read from other fanfictions & forums, and this is supposed to be a multichapter, I would upload when the inspiration strikes, I hope you like it :)

* * *

1980 was a year for new beginnings, after a lousy 1979 where she lost everything Jackie Burkhart was looking forward for a tabula rasa, she refused to be unhappy, unhappy endings where for fat & ugly girls, and she was neither, she knew her value, she was tired of being in love with cheating bastards that didn't deserved her tears, she lost so much time & so many chances being after losers who were too dumb or too cheap to give her what a Burkhart girl needed, in all of her years with Michael and Steven she only got a rubber chicken & an used Zeppelin shirt, she was a diamond girl damn it, and she was going to prove it! 1980 was so going to be her year!

"Goddess, Jackie?" Too lost in her own thoughts Jackie didn't hear the voice of her one day boyfriend calling.

"Jackie?" He tried again, and finally she seemed to recover & looked at him with her eyes still vacant

"Fezzie?" she said in a sweet voice

"Are you ok? You haven't blink for 5 minutes, was the alcohol too strong? Mrs Forman margaritas can be tricky, they taste like juice but you feel funny afterwards and the next day you wake up wearing a dress" Jackie looked at her boyfriend and tried to laugh at his antiques, Fez was always weird, she had still to get used to his quirkiness, Steven never said what he was thinking, while Fez, well he would ramble about everything, but that should be a good thing, no more trying to force him to say what he was thinking, no more tricking him into saying I love you. She was feeling sad just thinking about that bastard, no more this was the year where Jackie Burkhart would rub her perfect life into the faces of all those people that make her feel bad, but not Fez, he was always kind, except that day he dyed her hair green, but she forgave him for that, because she was so beautiful that she could pull everything even green hair. This was going to be her New Year resolution, this time she would have everything she deserved, success & especially love.

"Don't worry Fezzie, I was just excited about New Years, thinking about what outfit I'm going to wear tomorrow, I can't start 1980 looking like Donna, I mean my New Year's resolution is looking more perfect than this year, which isn't going to be difficult considering I get more beautiful every day"

"You do Goddess, especially your hair, it feels like velvet in my hands" said Fez while he touched softly Jackie's hair

Hyde looked at the new happy couple flirting with each other, Fez grabbing her hair & Jackie smiling at him like he was the only guy in the room. Man she used to look at him with those eyes, those lying eyes; he bet she used the same look with Kelso that day in Chicago. Everything about her was so fake, her smile, her eyes, there was a time he was a sucker for that smile, but now he knew better, he knew what conniving bitch she was, he was glad he was over her, because he was, he couldn't believe he dated someone so needy & empty, she represented everything he hated & that little uneasy feeling he felt when watching her with Fez wasn't jealousy, that was hate, because that little Yoko was going after everyone in the gang & if it wasn't because Forman & Donna just got back together he bet she would be after him too, he was lucky to be alone, who needed a girlfriend when sluts were available, girlfriends nagged & destroyed your heart with ultimatums, not that he had a heart, but still, sluts were better, easy & not nagging, that was his New Year's resolution, to avoid small nagging bitches, and then he could be zen, Zeppelin & zen that's all he needed.

"2 minutes people" Mrs Forman screamed, "we're going to start the countdown at any minute". Jackie smiled, everybody reunited around Mrs Forman who hold the champagne glasses with the biggest host smile she ever seen. "She must be celebrating more than New Year's" she thought "after all Eric is back, and Donna didn't waste time getting back together with him". She envied their relationship, their story was truly epic not even Africa could keep them apart, she smiled sadly, maybe her story with Fez could be epic too, he was after all her best match, she didn't make a list for nothing. Fez hold her waist and she did her best to smile and not feel uncomfortable in his hands, "you're with him now, get it together". For a party she felt very gloomy while the rest of people in the room looked like they were having fun, well everybody but Steven but he had always been pissed off at life so that was expected. Between all the happiness in the room Mrs Forman was the most contagious, maybe she was margarita happy, but she thought she was mainly prodigal son happy. She always thought that Eric was lucky, not in the beauty department because he wasn't man pretty like Michael and neither in the smart department because everybody knew that Steven was the brains of the group, but he had something that all of them wanted; a family that loved him more than anything else. Maybe her life would be different if her dad wasn't in prison or feeding the natives in a far away island. Or maybe if her mom would worry more about her daughter than in her tan, maybe Mrs Forman wasn't perfect looking like Pam Burkhart but well nobody was, they were Burkhart's after all, but she was definitely a better mom than anyone else.

"Ok kids 10 seconds to New Year's" she hears Mrs Forman scream. Everybody started the countdown

"10" she saw Michael making out in a corner with the bimbo he brought to the party

"9" she saw Eric being all awkward while holding Donna's hands

"8" she saw Bob trying to hug Mr Forman while he gave him an annoyed look

"7" she saw Mrs Forman trying to separate Bob from Mr Foreman

"6" she saw Steven drinking his fourth champagne glass in a row

"5" she felt Fez pulling her closer

"4" she saw Mrs Foreman giving a peck to Mr Foreman

"3" she saw Eric kissing Donna softly

"2" she saw Steven leaving the living room towards the kitchen

"1" she felt Fez's lips on her

"Happy new year" everybody was screaming off happiness. Everybody was kissing in the other room. Maybe he should have brought a slut like Kelso did, not that he felt lonely or anything, loneliness were for losers who couldn't get laid. And he could, but he didn't bring anybody because Red still hadn't forgiven him completely for the Sam thing. Man a slut would have kept him distracted from all the romantic crap that was happening in the other room, especially Jackie & Fez. He thought the foreigner knew better, man Jackie did really have the power to make men stupid. Maybe she was send by the government to infiltrate the gang, the government knew they knew, but they wouldn't use Jackie, her voice was too annoying to deal with even for the government, but if she was part of the government they would use her voice to torture war prisoners, the bastards wouldn't stand a chance. He smirked at the burn he couldn't say aloud. Would they notice if he went & got baked in the basement? Probably not, he needed to bail on all that mushiness that was happening on the other room, mainly the sad attempts of a relationship that Jackie was pulling with Fez, baked it is he decided, anything to escape the love bullshit on the air.

This was their sixth kiss of the day, they always say that third time is the charm but apparently it would take her longer to enjoy kissing Fez. It was like kissing her manly version, and she always thought that if her male version existed she would run across the beach to her own arms, I mean if she was a catch as a girl imagine if she was a boy, not even lumberjacks like Donna would stand a chance, because she would be everything that a girl needed, beautiful or man pretty like Michael, well definitely more than Michael she had charm to spare after all, and she would be romantic and tell them how beautiful they are, and she would always say I love you, so then what was wrong, Fez did all of those things, he was almost prince charming, he had good hair, and he wasn't cheap with his love, gift & compliments, the only thing maybe was the fact that he was a foreigner, maybe their "foreignness" was keeping them apart? Well she wouldn't let a small detail like that destroy her one day relationship, she had to have love this year, she wasn't going to spend another year without love, singleness were for fat girls who couldn't get boyfriends because they were too busy eating chocolate, and damn it she refused to continue having fat girl problems, maybe she needed to speed this thing up, I mean Fez & her were just in chastity kisses territory, and it didn't took that long with Steven, but he was different or at least she thought that at the beginning, she really thought he was his scruffy knight in shining armor but he ended breaking her heart, she wouldn't let a man do that to her again, if she learn something with Michael & Steven is that she wasn't going to be anybody's fool again, she would rise up & have the best relationship that anyone could have, even better than Eric & Donna, Jackie was good at everything she could even be a better girlfriend than Donna was, so she was going to give her boyfriend what any man was after in a relationship, sex and it would be so good that Abba & even Zeppelin would write songs about it.

"Fezzie" she said in her most seductive voice

"Yes Jackie" he answered very nervous

"What do you say if we take this party somewhere else" she said while seeing him get all excited

"Somewhere else? Like a disco? Oh you want to see my latin groove my goddess" damn he was getting excited for the wrong reasons

"No Fezzie, I mean a place where we can be alone" she said trying to get him to focus

"Like a candy store" this was getting frustrating, was he getting all dumb like Michael? Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all

"Ah forget it" she screamed frustrated and left the living room

"Fez buddy is everything alright?" asked Kelso with an arm wrapped around the slutty blonde he brought as a date. "Did you break up with Jackie? Because if you did & she comes all sad after my foxiness I can't stop her man & Sandra here is going to get all jealous when she screams get off my boyfriend like with Annette"

"It's Melissa" said the slutty blonde in Kelso's arm.

"What did you said baby?" said Kelso in his dumbass voice

"My name is Melissa moron not Sandra, I should just went out with the angry dude that came with you to the store" that perked Kelso's attention that screamed

"Huh! Who? Hyde? Damn Lucy don't go all making threatens because I get stressed when people scream at me, just ask Jackie" he said outraged

"You know what this is not worth it; you can't even remember my name" she said pushing his arm from her shoulders

"I said it was Marcia" said Kelso while trying to get her back under his arm

"It's Melissa dumbass" she screamed & pushed him

"That's what I said, baby don't go, hey" said Kelso while running after Melissa who left the Forman's house & close the door in his nose "Damn Fez look what you caused"

"I didn't do anything" said the foreigner angered

"Well you made Jackie angry and I came to cheer you up and now this happens, why do you have to make me cheer you up man" asked Kelso dumbly

"You ungrateful son of a bitch, after I bought candy for you for Christmas you scream at me" he said with his hands in his hips

"Fez, buddy don't get all sensitive, but you have to learn to control Jackie otherwise these things are going to happen" said Kelso while putting a hand on Fez's shoulders

"Like you could even control her, you know one of the reasons Jackie is a hot Goddess is because she's bitchy" said the foreigner in a smart ass way

"Yeah, that's true" he said like a revelation was shown to him

"But you hurt my feelings so I would say good day to you" he said pushing Kelso's hand

"But buddy" he said while trying to stop him

"I said good day" and he left the room leaving the Forman's, Bob and the rest of the gang dumbfounded

"Hahaha" sounded Kitty Foreman's laugh "Oh Michael I hoped this year you would get brighter but is not going to happen right?" said Kitty in a matter of fact voice

"Burn!" screamed Donna while Eric added "Man I missed that word"

In the next room Jackie was still unsure of what to do with the first day of her new life, things weren't going as planned; things were going downhill as a matter of fact. She wasn't really into her new boyfriend and he seemed not to be as perfect as she thought, she remembered putting smart in the top of her ideal boyfriend list, and he wasn't as bright as she expected, after Michael she decided she was done with morons that needed things to be spelled for them, maybe she didn't insinuate herself enough with Fez, but if she insinuated herself more she would fall into Sam's territory, and she would never walk the same line than Steven's ex stripper wife, she still had some dignity left. This wasn't supposed to be that hard, why she couldn't enjoy his kisses & why she wasn't excited at the prospect of having sex with him. When she was with Steven she couldn't think of anything else, she was doing it again, she needed to stop, she was comparing Steven with Fez and that couldn't end well, Steven was her past and Fez was her present and hopefully her future, but did she really wanted him to be her future. She felt like 1979 again, she still didn't know what to do with her life, she was supposed to be a trophy wife by now but instead she was pinning over her ex, no bad Jackie she wasn't pinning after anyone, because first Burkhart's don't pine over guys, guys pine after them and second because she had a boyfriend that maybe produce in her the same reaction she had with Eric but, wait a minute, she felt for Fez what she felt for Eric Forman? Is she dating the foreigner version of Eric Forman? There are some patterns she had to admit both were pervy and had a big collection of Playboys under their beds, both had freakish hobbies & obsessions, Eric with Star Wars and Fez with candy and both were with girls way out of their league. Oh my God she was Donna, that was degrading, she wasn't supposed to be Donna she was supposed to be like the brunette version of Farrah Fawcett, the basement had tainted her, she needed a change and she needed now, because otherwise she was going to start wearing plaid and going to feminist and lesbian rallies with Donna. She saw a pen in the kitchen's table and started looking for a piece of paper, she would make a new list, she had to figure this out

Solo circles were the best invention ever since cars than run on water man, he felt so relaxed, pot always help him deal with his demons, maybe not deal with them but at least it helped pushing them out of his mind for a while to focus on other important things like cars than run on water that were hide by the government because they knew that people would use them instead of cars that used petroleum and then America would be doomed man, water was for the people but petroleum was for the man, they shouldn't take it….

"Where am I" he heard a voice mumble. "Man this is some weird restaurant, where are the tables?" he heard & he knew he would recognize that stoned voice anywhere

"Leo, man what are you doing here?" he said happily stoned

"Hyde, man you came down for burgers too, good because I didn't have any cash with me, can you lend me some money? By the way I don't see any waitresses around here, where did all they go?" said Leo feeling a little lost

"Well actually this isn't a restaurant, this is the Forman's house" said Hyde but then added quickly "but I can give you some food if you want"

"Yeah man that would be cool" and with that they went upstairs to grab something to eat

Jackie heard steps coming from the basement while she was writing a new list, a list that would make 1980 the best year in Jackie Burkhart's life. "Fezzie is that you?" she asked just in case she needed to hide her list from her foreigner boyfriend

Just some seconds later she saw Steven & the scruffy hippie come through the basement door "You lost your boyfriend Jackie? That must be a record, one day and he's already running for his life" Hyde spoke in a snarky voice

"Loud girl, man how is it going, I thought you were in Chicago" said Leo in his usual stoned voice

Jackie couldn't take it, Steven burning her and the dirty old hippie reminding her of the worst day of her life and to top it all the gang came through the living room's door when hearing the noise, she had to leave before all of this escalated, but not before she made Steven have some of his own medicine, he wasn't going to insult her & just get away with it "you know what I don't need to start my year wasting my time around burnouts like you" she said in her most snotty voice

"Then what's stopping you, the door is right there" he pointed at the door while screaming

"I'm not leaving because you say it; I have the same right to stay here as you do" she screamed back

"Well as soon as you finish with Fez you're not going to have that excuse anymore, and we all know that joke relationship is not going to last" he replied in his most asshole voice

"Oh we are so going to last because Fez makes me feels things I never felt with you, because he's a real man" she affirmed with a secure face even if she knew it was a lie

"Yeah, he's the picture of manliness" he said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh shut up you're just jealous because I'm happy and you're bitter because your stripper wife left you for her other husband, so who's the loser now? She said trying to hurt him

"Clearly Fez because he's with you" he said with a smug face

BURN! Screamed Kelso & soon after he felt Donna frogging him & Jackie looking at him with tearful eyes

"Damn Jackie that was a good burn" She could see the smirk in Steven's face, not anymore, she wasn't going to take it anymore. She wanted to run and hide but she did something that surprised everyone included Hyde, she went and slapped him, "you're dead to me Steven Hyde, you hear me" and she left the house through the garage door with the gang still dumfounded and Hyde more confused than pissed off.


	2. Light at the end of the tunnel

Well hello again, I usually don't upload this fast, so don't get used to it, this chapter could be improved I think, I'm not completely happy with it, so don't be surprised if I change some things afterwards, what else, oh yeah thanks for the praising, it means I don't suck that much at english like I thought, and I guess I should tell you that what I want with this fic is not necessarily to change or improve season 8, because for me That 70s show is an uneven series in general, I do love the series but I feel that during the 8 seasons the only one that changed was Jackie, I think Hyde went back & forth so their relationship in this fic is going to be very slow, because Hyde has a lot of growing up to do, but I want them to make it, so if you have any suggestion or anything feel free to destroy me in the reviews section, until the next chapter

* * *

Crying always make her felt awful the next day because she got all puffy and puffiness wasn't a good look in any girl. Before Steven interrupted she was getting somewhere with her 1980 plans but like always he had to be an asshole and make her feel bad, she couldn't believe he once said he loved her, maybe he didn't meant it because he never said it again after he tried to get her back when he cheated with the nurse, maybe she had been the only one happy in a pointless relationship, she thought she could make him change, that maybe love did change people but she hadn't felt love in so long, she thought she felt it with Steven but how can she love someone that hurt her so much, and Michael & Fez they couldn't compare, breaking with Michael that last time brought her anger more than heartbreak and Fez he was all expectations but not her reality, this wasn't working, she wasn't happier with a guy in her life, she remembered hearing something that made a little bit of sense in one of the lesbian rallies of Donna, she usually didn't hear them because all of that plaidness that made her distracted, but one of Donna's mentors said that you can't depend in other people to make you happy, you have to create that happiness for yourself, that could work for her, because she doubted anyone in Point Place could make her happy, there weren't many guys coming from old money in this city after all, and besides even if there were she had changed a little bit, not that she would admitted aloud, but money wasn't the most important thing in her life after all, she wanted love, she craved love, but she realized that wasn't going to happen with Fez just like it didn't happen with Steven & Michael. She would have to talk with Fez as soon as she arrived home.

Hyde felt uneasy while grilling a sandwich for Leo in the Forman's kitchen, he could feel Donna's eyes drawing holes in his back, he could feel Forman's twitchiness crawling to explode at any minute in the form of let's talk about our feelings, man he needed another circle, preferably a solo one, he didn't want to step in a landmine with the so called perfect couple. Donna seemed to be back in protection mode when Jackie was involved; he bet she was trying to make up to Jackie for her so called friendship with his ex-wife. Not that he cared, sucking up to Jackie was the gang's thing not his, he never did that with her, he had to show her what was her place, and her place was far away from the basement, in a land where unicorns existed and the man brainwashed your mind into buying things you never needed, he just needed to finish grilling and then he could return to the basement, far away from nagging women who messed up his zen.

Donna was tired of 1979, that was the year where everything fell apart, Eric left and with that the gang's dynamic changed, Kelso tried to do the right thing with Brooke & Betsy and joined them at Chicago, Fez became a gigolo shampoo boy and suddenly women were after him, Jackie became less shallow and Hyde turned into a bitter asshole, but now with Eric back everything had to be normal again right? They had to try or they would be doomed, for the first time in a long time Donna was hopeful for the future, and the future in her eyes should be getting the gang's mojo back, or as the pilgrim would say return to simpler and happier times, and for that she needed Jackie & Hyde to get along, they could burn but not destroy, but who was she kidding that's all they did, asking Hyde to be gentle would be like asking Kelso not to be dumb, but still she had to try

"Are you going to explain yourself" she said in an angry tone "Hyde I'm talking to you" she exclaimed

"And I'm choosing to ignore you, keep up" he said in a pissed off voice

"Eh Donna I don't think Hyde is in chatty mood" said nervously Forman

"Eric man up!" screamed Donna & before she finished her sentence she heard Kelso scream "BURN" and then his moron laugh joined," that was a good burn man, you have to admit it" he said in his happy go lucky voice

"Kelso shut up, if you're not going to say anything smart… you know what just shut up" said Donna angrily

"Uh! What do you have against me Donna? I'm going to look for Fez then, and leave all the angry vibe from this room, it's clear you all are angry because you didn't get laid like me" he said as if he were pointing the obvious

"Kelso didn't your date left you because you couldn't remember her name" said Eric

"Oh you saw that" he asked stupidly

"Everybody saw that" screamed Donna

"Well still my foxiness lets me get any girl I want and well Eric you, you can only get Donna, it's sad but true buddy" everybody looked at the King who smiled dumbly and then added "well I'm going to look for a new date or maybe find Fez, whoever appears in my way first" and he left the kitchen to his dumb adventures

"Man why the waitress keeps screaming at you, this is not the way you serve your clients lady" said Leo

"You know what forget it, here's your sandwich Leo and you Donna mind your own business, if you want a sucker to comply your wishes you already have Forman" said Hyde in his usual asshole voice

Eric felt a little offended by Hyde's remarks but chose not to say anything, because Donna got horny when she was angry, so it was better if he let her vent her frustrations

"This is not about me wanting you to fulfill my wishes; this is about you being a jerk to Jackie"

"Well she deserves it, besides you less than anyone has the right to say anything, didn't you exchange friendship bracelets with Sam?" he asked bitterly

"I know what I did asshole, and I'm trying to own my mistakes because I know I fucked up, but you refuse to change this is a New Year, a year where you can take your head from your ass and finally put some effort"

"Are you new here? When I have put some effort into anything, I don't do effort I do zen" he screamed back at Donna

"Well the zen thing is starting to get old, but maybe that's why you want to turn into some zen version of Bud" with that she took Eric's hand and returned to the living room to join the Forman's and her dad

"Man who the fuck she thinks she is telling me what to do" he screamed while kicking the kitchen

"I don't know man, but I think for a waitress she's kind of bitchy, she reminds me a little of Loud Girl, although Loud Girl was louder" said Leo

"Man, Leo can we just not talk about Jackie" said Hyde frustrated

"Who's Jackie?" asked Leo in his usual stoned voice

"I don't know anymore man, you wanna get high?" he asked trying to change the subject

"I thought you would never ask" said Leo smiling

She could hear the music from outside the apartment, so Fez was home, she expected him to still be at the Forman's house, she wanted to have an excuse to push this thing for another day because what's sadder than a one day relationship breakup, and all the burns she would receive for that, she knew as soon as the gang found out they all be screaming "I told you so" and maybe they were right, she had been desperate, just thinking about receiving the 1980s by herself made her sad, no New Year's kiss, no New Year's gifts, because Burkhart's didn't receive gifts just for Christmas, every holiday was an excuse for a gift, who was she kidding every day was an excuse for a gift because they needed to get pampered with shiny presents, and the only shiny thing Steven ever gave her was a hamburger in tin foil paper, the cheap bastard! But she couldn't hurt Fez, she valued honesty and she wanted to be honest with him even if it meant losing her only last connection with the basement, she took a long breath and went to face the music, the ABBA music that was the soundtrack of Fez's disco dancing.

"Man that grilled cheese sandwich was good" said Leo in a happy stoned voice

"Glad you liked it man" answered Hyde although he wasn't in the mood for small talk

"I think I'm going to come more often to this restaurant, but they need to do something about that waitress, she was scary" concluded Leo

Hyde didn't answer and instead he focused on the lyrics of "Ten years gone" that were filling the basement…

"That song always makes me feel sad man" said Leo in a small voice

"Yeah Zeppelin has that effect on me too" he said analyzing the lyrics, lately he started listening to Zeppelin everytime he remembered Jackie, he didn't like remembering her when he was sober, but when he was stoned he felt he could because pot always brought pleasant memories to his mind, when he was high he didn't remember ultimatums or fights or Sam or nurses, instead he remembered the happy times, he remembered those first summer months when they first hooked up, when they knew it was wrong but it felt so right, he remembered the first time they had sex and how her body felt like it was shaped perfectly for his, and he remembered her kisses, her smile, she was always beautiful but man she was mesmerizing when she smiled, she made him felt like Kelso sometimes, not that he minded at the time, because he knew he hadn't been just less pissed off, he had been happy and now he lost it.

"Hyde, man are you sad?" Asked a very stoned Leo "Don't tell me Loud Girl went to Chicago again"

"No man, why I would be sad about Jackie, she could be in fucking Alaska for all I care" he barked trying to convince himself more than anyone else

"Loud Girl is strange man first she goes to Chicago and now Alaska"

"No Leo, Jackie would never go to Alaska, she doesn't like going to places that are too cold & don't let her develop a tan" he said remembering one of the many pointless conversations he had with Jackie in their two years together. "But I'm not sad about her, I don't do sad I do zen" confirmed Hyde

"Well I am a little sad man, because I'm still hungry and I already finished my grilled sandwich"

"Leo man, can't you wait until tomorrow? Because if I go up there it's going to be like fucking Vietnam if Donna catches me and I'm not in the mood to fight right now"

"What the restaurant is already closed? Man they close this things early I better go home then"

"Ok, see you Leo" said Hyde in an absentmindedly manner

"Ok man but don't get sad about Loud Girl she would love you even in Alaska"

"What did you say man?" asked a very freaked out Hyde

"I don't remember man, but it must been good because you looked at me like I hit the jackpot, did I hit the jackpot man?" answered Leo very stoned

"No Leo you're just high on pot"

"That's what I thought man" and he left the basement quietly leaving Hyde lost in his own thoughts


	3. What is & what should never be

Hey again! sorry for taking so long but well life & lazyness kept me apart, so I don't have an outline for what is going to happen with this story, i'm just going with the flow like a hip hop artist would say, but I know I want Jackie & Hyde together, that's something right?, well usually i'm working with Jackie & Hyde POVs but sometimes you would get the other's POV's, I really want to write Kelso, i bet his brain goes BURN every 30 seconds, the last POV is Eric (I know spoiler alert!) and I wanted to use his POV for the other chapter but I didn't want to end this in a depressing note, because well That 70's show is about being young & dumb and sometimes serious things happen, but I don't want them to get all soap opera like, so I guess with this one there's also room for improvement but I hope you like it, I actually wrote most of it last week but as I said I'm lazy, so I just finished today, see you in the next chapter

* * *

When Jackie stepped in her apartment she saw one of the most horrific scenes in her life, something that was worse than seeing Bob naked or Eric in his rainbow uniform, she saw Fez wearing some disco platform shoes while dancing around Fenton at the rhythm of "Dancing queen", ugh!, she always thought that heels could make everyone look better, well everyone except Donna, but her feet were so big that she doubted she could found decent heels in her size. But what was happening in front on her eyes was the last sign, the sign that she had to put an end to this absurd relationship, how could she be with someone who profaned ABBA like that, and more importantly how could she be with someone who couldn't rival Steven in her heart, she had wanted to get over him so bad that she took the wrong approach, Steven wasn't like a worn dress she could replace when she found something more fitting for her, and Fez was more fitting for her in every sense of the word, but apparently her heart didn't follow her guidelines for her ideal match, she couldn't run from this anymore, she had to talk to him.

"Goddess, finally you arrived, we need you to the be the judge of our dancing moves, because Fenton here thinks that he was more groove than me, and that's blasphemy I say" said Fez in a high pitched voice

"Fezzie, can't we leave this for tomorrow? I'm not in the mood to judge any of you right now" replied Jackie as if she were trying to escape from the conversation

"But Jackie this is what you live for, to destroy other people's self-esteem" he stated surprised

"Well Fez believe or not I can do more than that, now leave me alone before I destroy what is left of your manhood too" she screamed in a bitchy voice while running to her room

"You know what Fez, if she doesn't want to be the judge, I know a lady downstairs that was part of one of Liza Minnelli's show in Broadway" said Fenton in his usual creepy voice

"Was she a background dancer?" asked Fez excitedly

"No, she cleaned the stage after the show was over"

"Good enough, let's go" and he dragged Fenton out of the apartment.

After they left the apartment Jackie came out of her room with the intention of turning off the record player, Fez always forgot to turn the thing off so it was almost part of her routine to come to a house full of disco songs, especially ABBA songs, although lately she had started to resent ABBA, in the past their music used to cheer her up, but now she felt like they were singing her heartbreak, because ABBA reminded her of Steven, each song was attached to a memory, they became her background music when she used to get ready to meet him, they were there when she wrote on her diary about him, and on occasion she even listened to ABBA with him but it took a lot of pouting her lips and saying please, sometimes he could be so sweet, he complained a lot when they were together but he still did things he hated just to make her happy, like that time he shaved his beard for her, that was the day she felt most loved in her life, because she was feeling so sad after her dad went to prison or to feed the natives in some far away South American island, and Steven knew he couldn't say the right thing, he wasn't a man of words, but he showed her his feelings through his actions, and she felt it, all of his love, it was addicting, and she didn't want to lose that feeling, she felt more selfish about him since then, she wanted to keep him forever, she really wished her daddy could buy him for her, that's why she pushed for marriage so much, she knew marriage didn't guarantee you love, but sometimes she imagined the future and she saw Steven & her as Mr & Mrs Forman, of course Steven would never be bald, he will still be foxy as a 40 year old, and she would never be cleaning and cooking, she would hire a maid to do the dirty work, but she would love Steven like Kitty Forman loved Red Forman and even more, but he never saw a future with her, everytime she tried to talk him about it he only said his famous "I don't knows", but she still tried because if cheerleading taught her something was persistency, that and how to bat her eyelashes to get what she wanted, but Steven didn't cave no matter how much she batted her eyelashes, and then Chicago happened, and boom went the dynamite, one year later her life was still in crumbles, she was still picking up the pieces, she knew she had to start again, she wanted to rise and don't look back, but she didn't even know where to begin.

Hyde turned in his cot for the tenth time frustrated, man he couldn't sleep, usually pot worked like sleeping pills for him while Zeppelin played the role of a lullaby but one of Leo's stoned ramblings was messing with his head. "She would love you even in Alaska" whatever, like he cared, he didn't do love, he didn't need love, he had function perfectly without love for all of his live and he wasn't going to start getting pansy like Forman now. He was angry at himself for being so affected by her, he knew they were over, he even kept Sam in the basement to show Jackie how over they were, but all of the acrobatic stripper sex in the world couldn't take his mind off her, man he couldn't even got it up with Sam if he didn't pretend he was fucking Jackie, how messed up was that? That he had to picture Jackie to get laid, she had turned him into this pansy that was basically jerking off at her memory, she would love that, to know that she still had some effect on him, he was starting to think she would always have an effect on him, man he knew that bitchy cheerleader was trouble, he should have forced Kelso to keep her out of the basement the first time he laid eyes on her, so he never had to hear her high demanding voice or hear her superficial words or being dumbfounded by her empty feelings, because she was a liar, she never felt shit for him, she jumped Kelso as soon as she had the chance and she was doing the same thing again but this time with Fez, and he was forced to watch them, everytime he turned his head she was there sitting on Fez's lap, kissing him while playing with his hair and talking softly in his ear, and he bet she was pouring all of her recycled words of love, the same words she used to tell him, he had been so fucking stupid for her, for believing in her empty declarations of love & for wanting her so bad, she was worse than dope, every fucking second of his day she was there poisoning his mind, making him crave her, bringing stupid memories he wanted to forget, that's why he avoid being sober these days, to make his days more bearable, and she was to blame from putting him in this state, for making him hope again, as if he didn't knew better, after Bud & Edna he should have known that those idiotic things of happily ever didn't exist, Red was right "life is a bitch and then you die", and if life was a bitch to him he was going to make sure that it was a bitch to her too.

The record player stopped, so the song was over, she hadn't realized she had stayed so long in the living room because she had been lost in her thoughts. She felt like a shadow chasing memories, and there weren't even memories that qualified to be selected for the autobiography book she would write of herself once she was famous, how could she write that her happiness was sitting on the lap of her burnout ex-boyfriend while getting high in a dirty basement, she should be writing about men worshiping her while getting tanned in Acapulco, this was so not the life she pictured for herself, she was supposed to be a famous news anchor by now, someone who was worshipped for her beauty and envied for her man, but instead she was living in the past, her trying to move forward was a big lie she just wanted to show them, all of them particularly Steven that she wasn't destroy, that she moved on too, that if he could replace her with a Vegas slut that she could find a good man that could love her too, but she didn't took in consideration other people's feelings, she didn't consider how Fez would be affected by all of her inner turmoil, maybe Steven was right, maybe she was a shallow bitch after all, but he turned her into that, and she hated being that way, she didn't want to hurt Fez, she honestly wanted to love him, but she couldn't, Steven was printed in her heart & in her mind and she was never going to move on if she didn't erase him from her thoughts.

"Goddess?" she heard the voice of Fez & a soft knocking that brought her out of her over analyzing mind. "Are you still mad?" he asked scared, "because if you're mad and feel like destroying my life before forgiving me please whatever you do don't take my candy" he said while trembling from the other side of the door.

The wimp, he wasn't going to fight back huh? One day is all it took, one day to have her expectations being crushed by what it seemed was the inevitable reality. She already made the decision, she had to be the bigger person now & this was for the best, even if she ended being alienated from the basement, she knew she couldn't avoid this conversation anymore.

"Fez, come on in, I'm not going to take your candy, let's talk" she said with a tired voice

"Yipeeeeeeeee" she heard him scream happily from out of the apartment and then he entered with the biggest smile on his face, a smile that wasn't going to last for long.

Eric lazed around his room after the New Year's party was over, not that it was much of a party, he had been so caught up in his reunion with Donna that he didn't noticed all of the tension going on in the room until it exploded and when he said tension he meant Hyde & Jackie, one would think that things would return to the previous status quo once they broke up but it seemed that drama was unavoidable when those two stayed in the same room. He still didn't know if he should interfere, he had been out of the basement for a year after all and he didn't know if he could give advice to people that he considered his friends but that had changed more than he expected over a year. But from everyone in the gang he was most worried about Hyde, they hadn't talked much but he seemed more angry at life than usual, although he didn't remember seeing him happy, he thought maybe with Jackie but Hyde himself confirmed that he just felt less pissed off because she distracted him with sex, that seemed plausible, he could barely remember his name the first time he did it with Donna. Sex made you stupid sometimes, but it was worth it because it was the best feeling ever since pot, he bet even Red would crack a smile if he tried Hyde's magical herbs. Maybe he was overthinking everything, Hyde was a big boy & he knew what he was doing; besides he should be focusing in other things, like Donna. Man he missed her in Africa, especially at night, not only because she took care of his needs while in Point Place, and he felt like Fez when she wasn't near but also because she would have loved the night sky there, you could actually see the constellations, not like in Point Place where they got three stars and they had to pretend that it was the shape of something. But even when he missed her, he didn't regret his decision of leaving because he felt useful back there, he wasn't just depending on his parents, he was actually doing something with his life, and that feeling of doing something that was worth it was addicting. He learned back in Africa that he had been lucky to actually have the chance of doing something with his life, there were people he met that could never have that chance, so he returned home with his head high not only for him but also for them.

"Eric?" He heard & woke up from daydream land "Are you still awake?" it seemed like Donna missed him too. "Hey" she said while opening the door. "Did I wake you up?" she asked softly

"No come on in, just try to keep it down because Red doesn't live overnight visitors" he said excited to have Donna with him, he noticed her expression, she was still angry at Hyde, good that way they could have angry sex while pretending they did it in the Millennium Falcon.

"So Donna, what are our plans for 1980s? Because I know you feel angry with Hyde right now, so feel free to use me to vent your frustrations" he said while raising an eyebrow suggestively

"Eric I'm not in the mood to have sex right now" she said annoyed

"You're sure? He asked dishearten. "This is not that decision that you want to make" he said while trying to use some Jedi mind tricks on her

"Eric, this is important, Hyde is being an asshole"

"Well Hyde has always being difficult, that's nothing new Donna, just don't provoke him too much because he's going to take it on me, and my skinny arms can't take frogging" he said while getting twitchy

"Eric, focus, we need to help Hyde and Jackie make peace with each other" said Donna as if she were trying to convince him

"Why would we do that? Their relationship was creepy and unnatural and just wrong and luckily the force has prevailed because they finally broke up" he whined

"Don't you want Hyde and Jackie to be happy?"

"Oh Donna, you innocent vixen, you know that Hyde is never going to be happy, he likes to be angry at the world, that's just how he is, and Jackie well she's the devil, her happiness is destroying other people's lives, do we really need to start the apocalypses in order to make them happy?"

"Eric, for the last time Jackie is not the devil, she's just bitchy and annoying and loud and…"

"Your point?"

"The point is that even with her many flaws, she was a good friend to me when you left to Africa, and I didn't reciprocate" she responded a little ashamed

"So you want to be even" he said as if he were trying to comprehend the situation

"No you dillhole, I want to save my friendship with her, believe or not she's important to me" she embarrassedly stated

"Ok, I'll help you"

"Thank you Eric" said Donna in a small voice while smiling at him

"But my level of commitment with this plan is subjected to how much angry sex you're willing to give me" he suggested while returning the smile

"Well I do am frustrated with how everything's going Luke" she said in a very flirty voice

"Oh Leia I missed you like a Jedi misses the force" he said excitedly before attacking her lips.


End file.
